Can't You Hear The Wedding Bells?
by Kimberly-Marcia99
Summary: Catherine and Vartann's wedding day is finally here. One shot sequel to Baby Blues


_**This is the wedding which was mentioned in my previous fic 'Baby Blues.' Catherine and Vartann's wedding day is finally here and she's a little nervous.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**__**,**__**as usual.**_

I stared at the redhead in the mirror, reflecting back to the first time I was married. I was a lot younger then, too young to even understand the deeper meaning of being someone's wife and too blind to see the hurt I would endure in the coming years. But now, thanks to that painful but once wonderful experience, I was stronger and much more prepared for what was ahead of me.

"Mom, come on. You need to get your dress on!" Lindsey yelled, handing the ocean blue gown to her mother.

"Okay sweetheart…..You look beautiful, darling." Catherine admired her daughter's appearance. Her dark brown locks hung below her shoulders and her coral dress framed her ever growing baby bump perfectly. For the sole purpose of being pregnant, Lindsey decided to wear a pair of sparkly silver pumps instead of her usual choice in heels.

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna go help Morgan and Sasha get Lacey and the boys ready, promise me you'll be ready by the time I get back?"

"I promise you….and her." Catherine kissed her daughter's forehead before placing her petite hand on Lindsey's bump. Over a month ago, Lindsey and Charlie were told they were expecting a little girl and were both very excited. Catherine had also insisted the young lovebirds move into her father, Sam's old home, despite Lindsey's constant arguments about living in such a fancy, elegant house. Eventually, the pair and the unborn baby who they had already began calling 'Penny' moved into the large, uptown mansion.

After throwing on her dress and placing her diamond tiara in her strawberry blonde hair that was backcombed up while the remainder of her hair fell in subtle, elegant curls, she took a glance at her cell for one reason. She almost cried on the spot, once she caught a glimpse of her screensaver. Her and Vartann on the night of Nick's birthday. She realized how much she really loved him and punched herself for ever leaving such a perfect man once upon a time. The only thing holding her wet tears back was the fact that they would ruin her eye make-up which Finn had spent so much time on earlier that morning.

"Mommy!" Lacey ran as quickly as her little feet would allow her and wrapped her slightly freckled arms around her mother, almost knocking Catherine over.

"Hi baby. Don't you look gorgeous?" Catherine giggled as Lacey nodded her head, indicating a yes answer. Lacey was wearing the same flower girl dress she had worn to Morgan and Greg's wedding a year ago, except this time, she was wearing a tiara just like her mother.

"What about us, Mommy?" L.J. asked, curiously pointing to him and his little baby brother, Sam.

"Ye guys, look so handsome and very grown up, L.J." Catherine replied, taking Sam from Lindsey and kissing his soft, pudgy cheek. L.J. and Sam were both wearing smart, black tuxes except Sam didn't have a little blue Dixie bow like L.J. Catherine and Vartann both felt he was too young to wear one; he was only four months old for god sake.

The photographer returned from being with the male members of the bridal party to snap some much needed pictures of Catherine, her bridesmaids who were each wearing ruby red dresses that stopped above their knees, complete with a strap of diamond encrusted roses that went across their waists, and the kids.

_**Meanwhile,**__**in**__**the**__**men's**__**hotel room**_

Greg and Jake were outside tying blue ribbons onto the wedding cars while Nick gave Vartann a little but very important talk.

"Lou, I want to speak to you before the ceremony."

"Sure, Stokes. What is it?" Vartann asked, completely unaware of what Nick was about to say.

"You better take care of her man. Caths like a sister to me and I promised myself and Warrick that I would look after her and make sure she never suffers with another man again. So if you ever, ever mistreat her or the kids in anyway, you're a dead man walking cos I'll be after you, gun in hand." The Texan demanded the look in his dark eyes showing it was no joke. Vartann gulped before he found the urge to speak again.

"I promise. I love her and I will never hurt her in anyway possible or impossible." Nick pulled the detective in for a 'man hug' before the others returned from their assigned task.

"Are you ready Dad?" Jake asked, after checking the time on his golden Rolex watch, Catherine had gotten him last Christmas. Vartann nodded before the group began to make their way downstairs to the hotel conference room, where Lou and Catherine would soon be joined in matrimony.

Lou watched the flower girl, Lacey and the ring bearer, L.J. walk down the aisle as he awaited his bride's arrival. His jaw dropped with amazement when he caught his first glimpse of Catherine. The woman looked absolutely stunning everyday without trying and now, god, she was indescribable. He flashed Grissom a smile which he gladly returned before Catherine released her arm from Grissom's, kissing his cheek thankfully. The pearly white smile she was wearing all the way down the aisle widened as she looked into Lou's dark brown/grey orbs and he felt himself do the same in response.

"Thanks, Gil." Catherine whispered softly, so no one would hear except him. Grissom smiled, and nodded his head before sitting down alongside a very pregnant Lindsey and Charlie.

The Justice of Peace went through the simple but very emotional ceremony and then it was time for each to recite their vows they had written for each other

Lou turned to Catherine and took her soft hands in his.

"Louis" She smiled that angelic, perfect smile. "When I first met you, a long time ago, I just thought of you as another homicide detective. I also didn't believe in love but from the day our relationship began to bloom you have done nothing but prove how wrong I was. I must be the luckiest woman alive to have such an amazing, handsome man in my life. You're so much more than my lover; you're my best friend, the father of my children and a very good detective. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here today. Seven years ago, today we had our first kiss. You also saved my life that day despite my attempt to save you. I guess that proves just how much we love each other. That we risk our own life to save the one we love and care so deeply about." She began to place the gold ring on his finger.

"I promise to love you, comfort you, stay with you forever and most importantly be open and honest with you." Lou smiled as Catherine finished her vows, tears welling up in his eyes. He was never a man to cry but Catherine's words had meant so much to him. He now had the proof he needed that he could finally fully trust the beautiful CSI.

"Catherine" Lou began with the smile still plastered on his face. "You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. The first day I met you, the first time I looked into your stunning, blue eyes I knew you were someone special. Someone I wanted to spend the rest of my days with." He stopped once he heard, Catherine sobbing. "You okay, baby?" Lou removed one hand from hers and began stroking her cheek, wiping away the tears carefully resulting in an 'Awe' from everyone in the audience. Catherine nodded and leaned her make-up clad cheek into his large, muscular hand that was now wearing a token of the love for each other.

"It took both of us a long, hard time to get us where we are today and I plan on continuing this journey for the rest of my days with you. I love you Catherine and I always will. No matter what, anyone says or does, you will always be my girl and there will never be a moment where you will feel I don't love you back. I will be there forever until death and beyond. Here and now I commit to you that I will be everything you need, everything that you want and can count on. I'll carry you when you need a friend and walk with you when you're feeling blue for I love you Catherine and there's nothing you could ever do to stop my feelings so true."

Lou continued to wipe away Catherine's remaining tears once he had slipped the little golden ring on her ring finger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lou Vartann. You may kiss you're bride sir."

Lou kissed Catherine and applause erupted behind them but they could not hear it. The pair was too lost in their love for the other. Catherine's hands met around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. Charlie began whistling causing Lindsey to elbow him in the side. Upon realizing the situation could get a little awkward, Lou broke the kiss and kissed her strawberry blonde locks.

The pair turned, hand in hand and began to walk down the aisle until Lou did something that surprised her. He took Sam from Russell and Lacey and L.J. walked in front of their parents. Catherine smiled realizing that this was what had been missing from her seemingly okay life.

After the dinner and the speeches, Catherine and Vartann made their way out to the dance floor, once all the other occupants had left. It was time. Time for the first dance. Vartann was extremely nervous about this as he felt he couldn't dance to save a life and Catherine was a natural. He hoped that those four dance classes would pay off but he wouldn't bet on it. The guests huddled around the middle of the room to watch their first dance as husband and wife. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as she wound hers around the nape of his neck.

Catherine had a huge smile on her face when their wedding song began to play.

**I _never thought that you_ ****_would be the one_** _**to hold**_ **_my heart,_**

_**You put your arms around **__**me and**_ **_I_** _**believe,**_

_**That it's easier for you to **__**let**__**me go,**_

**_You put your arms around me and _**_**I'm home**_

Catherine rested her head on Vartann's shoulder before he whispered into her ear. "You look beautiful, Mrs. Vartann." Catherine turned and faced him and her eyes met his. "So you keep telling me. I love you." She kissed him and smiled that flawless smile.

_**How many times will you let me,**_

**_Change my mind and turn around_**

Vartann sighed, remembering the first time the pair were at odds almost six years ago. "What's wrong, Lou?"

"I just realized. This could have happened a lot sooner if only we weren't so scarred from our past relationships." He whispered, as he kissed her head that rested on his shoulder.

_**I can't decide if **__**I'll**_ **let you,**

**_Save my life or if I'll drown_**_**.**_

Catherine smiled as his lips brushed her strawberry blonde locks. "I never thanked you before…for saving me from Bell." "It was my pleasure, thanks for saving me from bleeding out." The pair smiled at each other, lovingly.

_**You put your arms**__**around me**_ **_and_** **_I'_****_m_** _**home.**_

Vartann gestured for L.J., Lacey and Sara to bring over baby Sam. Catherine couldn't help smile for what must have been the millionth time that day. Lacey took one of her mother's hand and one of L.J's while Sam rested his head on his father's other shoulder. Lou took hold of L.J.'s free hand and the family waltz around the dance floor.

When the song slowly began to fade the guests began to applaud and shout. Then they arrived out and began waltzing and bopping to the music that played. Catherine gave Vartann a passionate, meaningful kiss once the twins had returned to their game of hide and seek with their cousins, Orla and Isabella. Orla was 9 and Isabella was 5, they were two of four of Vartann's nieces. His poor brother was 'stuck' with four daughters and no sons but he didn't seem to care. Matthew's other two daughters were Ashley, 15 and Summer who was 13. Vartann finally understood how Matthew felt towards his daughters. Not that Lou would ever admit it but daughters are much better than sons.

Sam yawned and the couple decided to take him upstairs to their hotel suite. It was a little past his bed time and he would be with Sara later tonight so they decided to leave the brunette enjoy her night a little more before she would take care of the little boy.

Vartann placed Sam in his carry cot, kissing him goodnight before he felt a wave of arousal wash over him. Catherine was nibbling and sucking on his neck and he quietly groaned, trying his best to not disturb the slumbering baby.

"Babe, we…have guests down…stairs. Not to mention some…company."

"Its not like Sam is going to remember, detective. Besides, I think the guests can entertain each other for a little while don't ya think?" Catherine whispered huskily, as she unzipped the golden zip on the back of her ocean blue dress.

Lou simply nodded in reply before cupping her ass and pushing her closer to him. In response, Catherine wrapped her long, dancer legs around his waist, her heels almost digging into his lower back.

He carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down before attacking her neck with vicious kisses. Catherine moaned loudly, causing Lou to stop and get off Catherine to check on the baby.

"Well?"

"He's okay." Lou whispered before she shimmied out of her dress, revealing a new set of matching blue lace underwear. "Wow…All for me?"

"Oh god, yes!" Catherine whispered, grabbing his dark brown locks and pushing his head into her bra clad breasts. Lou nuzzled the valley between her breasts before she threw off his jacket and began unbuttoning his pale cream shirt. Once her task had been completed, she noticed Lou was having a little unusual problem.

"Having fun baby?" Catherine asked, upon noticing Lou fumbling with the clasp of her bra. "These things should be easier to open." The redhead giggled at the look of concentration on his face. "Got it!" He announced, before he began massaging her breasts. Catherine threw her head back once he kissed and sucked her now rock hard nubs.

"Wait." Catherine looked down at him, completely in shock. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, I'm okay. Just save some for Sam in the morning will you?" Lou grinned before his hands ran up and down her frame as she reached down and yanked off the leather belt of his suit pants. Vartann got up, threw off the remainder of his clothes before he began teasing Catherine's clit with the tip of his member.

"Lou…Stop, we have…all night to tease….Just hurry up…Now." She moaned but was muffled by his lips assaulting hers. Lou began to thrust into her wet folds, each time getting further and further into her until he began hitting her g-spot.

"Oh baby." Catherine moaned as her orgasm washed over her and her body began to shudder under Lou as he remained thrusting in and out of her. "Come on Louis, cum for me baby."

Catherine watched in excitement as Lou groaned before he collapsed on top of her petite frame. "Wow."

"You can say that again, Cath."

"Wow."

"Didn't tell you to be a smart ass, Catherine." Lou whispered before he captured her lips in his once more. The kiss was broken by the sound of little cries coming from the opposite side of the room.

Vartann threw on his boxers and his suit pants before cradling Sam in his arms and began rocking and singing to him around the hotel room. "Its okay buddy. Daddy's here."

Catherine smiled before hopping out of the bed and began to try and make herself just as beautiful as she was before their little romantic rendezvous.

She was in the shower, allowing the cold water to wash the hotness and sweat away from her body as she heard her husband talking on the cell.

"Catherine…It was Sasha. She said she's gonna look after the kids tonight."

"Why?" Catherine called out, wondering why Sara wasn't going to take care of them.

"Lets just say, Sara may have had one too many." Lou laughed, before he placed Sam back into his carry cot and continued to make himself presentable once again.

Catherine arrived out, wearing her white robe; fortunately, she had avoided any of her hair getting wet so she wouldn't need to explain to people why it was wet to the guests downstairs. She wrapped her arms around the nape of Lou's neck.

"I love you Catherine." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Catherine whispered in reply before her lips met his once more. "Love you too, Lou."

**_All reviews _welcomed ****_greatly._**


End file.
